Batman: Family United
by Sises
Summary: Joker has murdered half a dozen people, and this time it makes less sense than usual. Penguin is acting up in Blüdhaven, and then there are the teen hero's running around Grants Park. Protecting Gotham from the criminals that want to tear its streets apart has always been too big a job for just Batman alone. It's a job that takes more than a team, it takes a family.
1. Crime is a double date

A/N: Here's an idea I've been playing around with, hope you guys like it. It's going to have a little bit of everything in this story, think of Batman Eternal or Batman and Robin: Eternal and you'll get the right idea. Let me know what you think, if there's something completely wrong, or weird, and what you guys might want to see in the story. Enjoy.

Batman: Family United

Chapter 1: Crime is a double date

The large monitors of the Batcave ejected an eerie blue tinged light as images and text files rotated through a pre-programmed order. They were images of recent crime scene locations, maps of the city, traffic routes, photos from the crime scene itself (both from the GCPD and ones Batman procured himself), as well as a parade of mugshots and case files on everyone attached to the crimes. Or even thought to be attached.

Batman sat in his chair, dressed for work sans cowl, his face contemplative as he absorbed the information moving before him. Most of the crime information he had already memorized, while the mug shots were simple refreshers. Most of his concentration was tuned into what wasn't being shown to him, the blank screen nanoseconds before the next picture was shown. The places where he imagined the connections would be between crime, and suspect, and motive. That as well as the information regarding the person directly responsible for these murders.

The Joker.

HIs information wasn't being cycled through mostly because it would bog down all the other information by its sheer volume. That and because Batman had all the relevant parts of Joker's file memorized. Patterns weren't Joker's MO, just his sick idea of a joke.

_But I can't see it. Why can't I see it?!_

The brutality was there, the senselessness, mayhem, and pain, yes; and the appearance of randomness was there, but not that bit of chaos that was truly his, the kind that only made a minute amount of sense once you understood the Joker. These murders didn't seem to have that, they seemed too orderly, they almost made too much sense, especially for the Joker, therefore he was missing something vitally important.

The data stream came to a pause as a picture of Alfred appeared on the upper right corner of the main monitor.

"Yes Alfred, what is it?" Batman asked after pressing a button on his keyboard.

"Call for you sir, your cousin Katherine, she called the house line sir and asked to speak with you."

"I see, patch her through Alfred."

"Very well sir." There was a split second of silence as the call's switched over, and then the voice of Kate Kane came through.

"Hey Bruce, that you?"

"Kate! How are you doing?" Came the cheerful reply of Bruce Wayne. "Sorry I've been too busy to call you lately; work has been something else."

"No problem Bruce, but I do have a favor to ask of you."

"Name it, anything."

"I met someone, want to go on another date with them, but I don't know how well she'll take to the Kane/Wayne public lifestyle. We've kind of only talked in bars." Kate sounded almost embarrassed, and Batman knew it wasn't about picking someone up in a bar. "Thought I'd take her somewhere fancy, maybe the theatre? I'm sure there is something nice playing this weekend...but I need you to double date with me in case this heads south." she finished speaking quickly.

"Really, are you that worried about not having enough to talk about?"

"Ha, more that I'd prefer to get the whole this is what it's like to date a Kane publicly, out of the way as soon as possible. If she wants another date afterwards then I know this is something...if not, well at least I gave it a shot, right? Making a double date just makes the thing seem much more casual, I don't want her to think I'm trying to impress her with money."

"Really? Maybe that's what I've been doing wrong all these years? Well, I'm sure I can find the time, and someone to bring with me of course."

"I'm sure the tabloids would love a story of Bruce Wayne and Kate Kane out on the town. Just drag up some old flame, and keep me company for a few hours."

"And who may I ask, is the lucky girl?"

"Renee Montoya." Kate said after a pause. "She's a police detective in the major crimes unit." Batman knew her well.

"Well I can't say I've met her, but she sounds like a nice girl. Just give me a call and give Alfred the details."

"Thanks Bruce, I'll talk to you later." and with that the call ended, and the data stream began to run again.

"Was that Katie asking about detective Montoya?" Batman turned in his chair, to see Dick Grayson standing next to the stairs down to the garage, still dressed in the black and blue as Nightwing. "Is Montoya getting close to discovering who Batwoman is?"

"I don't think so, they're dating." Batman replied. Dick's eye bulged.

"What?! Four months after Kate and Maggie break up, and she's not just dating anyone, but another cop?! That can't be good...what did she want with Bruce Wayne's opinion? Covert assessment?"

"Possibly. I only know Montoya from her work with Gordan, she's never met Bruce Wayne. It appears she wants us to go on a double date as a way to test Montoya's ability to handle Kate's more public lifestyle."

"So, who's your lucky girl?" Dick said with a smirk. Batman flashed him one of his own.

"That's a good point." He turned around in his chair and typed several buttons on the keyboard. A name and a picture appeared in the upper right-hand corner, with the image of a phone appeared next to it. Dick gasped as the sound of a phone began to ring.

"...Hello?" The voice was strong, but skeptical and guarded, even a little dismissive. Like the caller didn't trust who might be calling, and didn't really care one way or another.

"Selina! Hi its Bruce." Bruce answered. "I heard you were in town and I wanted to call." Batman noticed the silent look of disbelief Dick had on his face, as it was reflected on the Monitor.

"Uh Bruce, Hi. I've only been back in town for a week, how did you even know?"

"Oh, knowing when beautiful women come into Gotham is my super power, I'm even better than Superman."

"Charming as ever I see..."

"Well I was hoping I could take you out for dinner some night. Nothing serious. I got invited to the theatre and could use a gorgeous woman on my arm."

"A night out with Gotham's richest bachelor? How can I refuse?"

"We would certainly be the talk of the town; I'll call you with the details soon." The call ended, and once more the data began to run.

"Catwoman?!" Dick shouted, more in surprise than anything else. "I didn't even know she was back in town. Thought she vanished the day her probation was up."

"She did, though no completely. And like she mentioned, she's only been back in Gotham since last week. I've been wanting a way to keep a close eye on her. This will be just as good as any."

"Well that makes more sense than you actually asking her out on a date..." Dick said skeptically.

"Why can't it be both? I do prefer to multitask." Batman replied.

"Well because asking her out on a date to spy on someone is rude, if you actually want to date her. And asking Selina Kyle, recently released felon out on a date that will feature Detective Montoya is a scam that should be too cruel even for Bruce Wayne's famous lack of tact." Dick was now using hand gestures to articulate his points.

"Selina is tough, she can take a few sideways glances. Otherwise she wouldn't be back in Gotham." Dick shook his head throwing his hands up in the air.

"And what about Kate?"

"What about her?"

"You don't think it's a bit rude to bring Catwoman to Batwoman's double date? You know Kate chased Selina all over Gotham Heights and is partially responsible for Selina being arrested." Dick scoffed. "Even you have to see that drama train coming."

"I'm not bringing Catwoman on Batwoman's date. I'm bringing Selina Kyle to Kate Kane's date. Selina Kyle and Kate Kane have no history."

"Not everyone can keep work and personal life separate Br-"

"Then you are doing it wrong." Batman's voice dropped an octave. "What are you doing in Gotham anyways Dick?" Dick raised an eyebrow, but said nothing at first, and the look on his face spoke volumes to Batman.

_He's thinking about how abruptly I changed the subject and brought us back to work. But he's wrong. We never stopped talking about work. Even this talk of dating, it's all to further the cause, to collect intel for better preparation._

"The Penguin." Dick replied, stepping forward to one of the computer banks. "He's ramped up gun smuggling in Blüdhaven these last few weeks. I think he's getting them here in Gotham secretly, then smuggling them south via Blüdhaven only to send them back to Gotham. The trail wraps around so much it's difficult to track its beginning, or end."

"Yes, he's done this before. While he is moving them around Blüdhaven he is likely altering or completely removing the serial numbers, and the rifling pattern. Making the task of tracing them to previous owners or past crimes nearly impossible." Batman gestured to an empty chair beside him.

"Feel free to look through what I have, there's been little talk of Penguin here, but I have been concentrating on the Joker, so perhaps I missed something." Dick took the seat.

"I don't blame you, Joker definitely takes priority. But make sure you let me know how that date goes. Babs is going to lose her shit at the idea of missing out on that evening's entertainment."

"Funny." Batman began typing at his keyboard, bringing up two seemingly random mugshots and cross referencing their criminal records, known associates, and time at Blackgate against one another.

"No funny is when Jason hears about this. Where is the team anyways?"

"...I hate that word."

"Yeah yeah, we're not a team, we are a group of independent agents acting simultaneously to keep the city safe."

"To keep my city safe."

"So where are they?" Dick repeated. Batman flicked a couple of switches on his keyboard and two high resolution video's began playing silently on another set of monitors. Dick turned his head and watched. They were bodycam footage showcasing different parts of the city. One seemed to be of a set of rundown apartment buildings. Another was an almost postcard perfect view of Gotham city at night, from a rather breath-taking elevation.

"Jason is over in the Cauldron, checking in on Arthur Brown. It seems he's been getting into some old habits."

"Cluemaster?! Poor guy, he's never been much of a fighter, Jason will destroy him."

"-and Tim is out patrolling with Cassandra, he seems to have the most difficulty in communicating with her, so I ordered them to patrol nightly as a pair for the next month." Dick laughed.

"Tech Nerd, and budding genius detective, is out with a semi mute, martial artist savant assassin. I think I've had less awkward conversations with Barbara's dad, or you even." Dick looked over at Batman, but got no response. "And what bout Young Master Damian?" He said doing a decent imitation of Alfred. Though Batman knew the beloved butler would have scoffed at such an attempt.

"Upstairs doing his homework if he ever wants to go out again. He tried to tell me that catching bad guys was more important than school work." Dick winced.

"I remember when I said that...How many turns on the Gauntlet?" Batman shrugged.

"I was curious how much he could handle, so I told him twenty."

"Twenty?! I barely made it past the ten you gave me back then, and I was a year older than he is now."

"Which is why I was pleasantly surprised when he made it to twelve before failing." Dick shook his head.

"He is definitely your son..."

"Alright, why don't we hit up Grants Park before we head back north." Tim Drake, also known as Red Robin said, as he gazed down at said park from the roof of Wayne Tower. His black cape billowing out from his scarlet armor.

"It's the largest park in the city, during the day its soccer moms jogging with poodles, this time of night its dealers supplying said soccer moms with enough Valium to put little princess to sleep twice over. Not to mention the same stuff you can get in Crime Alley." Tim looked over at his companion. Cassandra Cain dressed dark as night, with only a bit of gold here and there to give her definition. Orphan was the name she had chosen to go by most recently, though Tim wondered if maybe she should have chosen Shadow, or Observer as her name. She was so silent, and (though she had her reasons) rarely spoke. Tim sighed when she once more showed no sign she was even listening to him.

"And we only have a month of this left." He muttered to himself. He shook his head before turning back to Cassandra. "Look I'm sorry, I know Batman wants us to develop some comradery here so our communication in the field is fluid. Can't see your signs when we're flipping over guys in ski masks and all that. But I don't know how this is going to go if you don't at least try to help me learn...do you have an opinion about heading to the park or.." Orphan brushed past him and took a swan dive off the building.

"-not..." Tim grunted before turning and diving after her, only once they had both dropped thirty stories, did he see Orphan grapple to a building on 20th and head towards Grants Park, her body nearly invisible in its sheer black profile against the dark brownstones of Old Gotham. Moments later the two stood on a building overlooking the park from the west, most of the trees were lush and heavy with summer leaves, their view heavily obscured.

"So this is beneath both of us skill wise, but I like to make a pass through here once or twice a month just as a reminder to everyone that I'm here. There are a couple of good snitches -" Orphan had already left.

"That's perfect." It was going to be a long month.

Orphan and Red Robin moved through the park like a pair of shadows. Orphan so silent even Tim had trouble hearing her as she moved from tree, to bush, to park bench, to tree. Disturbing nothing more than a few squirrels. While Tim woke a homeless man sleeping off to the side of one path, and wondering just how loud his footsteps were in the empty night air. They made a quick pass through to the northern end of the park where the sound of snapping branches caused them both to stop. A man burst out of the bushes before them, dressed in comfortable street clothes, with a stocking cap, and a backpack. Tim figured him for just another homeless, until he noticed the bag was nearly torn in half and was filled with small bags of heroin.

"Dealer." Red Robin said before running towards him, Orphan right behind him. As Red Robin closed the distance, several more figures burst through the bushes. When he was close enough, Tim brought the man with the backpack down to the ground with his bo-staff. Reaching out with it as he ran, his staff telescoped to full size catching the man around the knee's where he tripped and fell. Tim then brought his staff swinging into the side of the man's head, knocking him unconscious. He then turned to the second man, who was dressed in a similar basic style as the first. Tim didn't notice any particular gang related colors or signs on the man running at him. _Must just be some low-level street dealers...wonder why they are running? Cops?_ Tim then wondered why this man was even upright at the moment. _Where did Orphan disappear to?_

Before he could decide on how to act, the thug came to a full stop; just now noticing Red Robin before him, and his friend lying down on the grass. The man's eyes widened and he turned to run, but suddenly his entire body went rigged like every muscle in his body had clenched up, he then twitched once and collapsed. _A taser?_ Behind the now unconscious man was a girl with a bright smile on her face, she was close enough to Tim's own age that he couldn't determine more than that. She was dressed in much hardier gear that the man she had just brought down. What looked to be commercial body armor modified into a dark leather body suit. Electric blue highlights gave the look some flair, and the entire thing was topped off with a tan motorcycle jacket. The girl's face was covered with a matching blue domino, which covered her face along with an assortment of piercings. Her hair finished the entire look, shaved on one side, it was also dyed the same electric blue. She looks like a cyberpunk female Red Hood. Jason would love this. Tim looked over for weapons, a noticed that she had some sort of custom-made wrist guards that looked like they flipped open, and a homemade utility belt that looked like she picked up at a department store originally.

"It's a little late to play hero, Blue." Red Robin said to her as she looked over at him, the smile that had been on her face disappeared to be replaced with a look of shock.

"Holy shit you're Red Robin! Like Titans Red Robin, like a legit hero!" As she was speaking nearly half a dozen more thugs ran up to them. Red Robin swept past the girl and flew into a flying kick that collided with the chest of one of the men, knocking the air from his lungs as it knocked him down. Red Robin rolled back until his feet, and turned to the girl in blue.

"Then you know I'm serious-" he talked as he fought, round housing a second thug in the face. "-When I say you shouldn't be out here-" He pushed aside one man's punch, kicked the back of his knee, and then slammed his elbow into the man's face most likely breaking his nose. "-playing hero all by yourself." he turned and close lined a third with his bo-staff. Then turned back to the girl only to be surprised by just how well she was handling herself for an amateur. Some basic Tae Kwon Do was being put to good use, as she supplemented with what looked to be a set of custom-made stun guns in her wrist guards. Blocking one man's punch she grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder, the second received a blast from her wrist guards in the chest, who promptly twitched twice then dropped. _He fell faster than if I had used one of my tranq darts, or even gas. That is definitely not commercial level equipment._ Tim was impressed. Blue turned back to him once she had shocked the first man, and flashed him another smile.

"I can take care of myself birdy." She said when she saw Red Robin watching her, before they both turned to a third man just now entering the fight.

"-and spoiler alert - she's not alone." Came the cry from another masked teenager, this one in a purple hoodie and black leggings. A girl Tim noticed by her voice, the blonde hair peeking out from her hood, and her...lithe figure as she vaulted over the third man with a what looked to be her own bo-staff, to stand next to Blue. She then pummeled the man with a series of strikes from her staff until he collapsed on the ground. Purple then broke down her staff, where Red Robin saw was actually a sansetsukon or three-part staff that screwed together. _Not your average toys for these two._

"You seem to be the only one alone here Robin." Purple said, her blue eyes staring out at him from what looked to be a black turtleneck pulled up to her cheeks.

"It's Red Robin actually, and I'm not." Purple was brushed aside as Orphan seemed to materialize out of the night, her foot came up and around Purple's torso and almost gently tossed the blonde off her feet and into the air. The girl in blue swung once, then twice at Orphan who darted under and around her. When she tried her stun gun wrist guards Orphan did a series of standing back flips that launched her back ten feet. Blue turned her wrist and a set of prongs like those form a taser flew out of her gauntlets to collide with Orphan in the chest. Nothing happened and Orphan pulled the prongs out and tossed then aside as she flew at Blue. The fight lasted much longer than Red Robin expected. Orphan tore at Blue's wrist, disabling the stun gun, before throwing her to the ground. Blue twisted when she fell though, catching Orphan's legs and actually bringing her down with her. They both rolled and got to their feet, Blue surprisingly fast for an amateur. She then threw a punch at Orphan who simply turned her head, then another that Orphan swiped aside with one arm, grabbing the blue haired girl by the wrist with the other and turned her around. Only to let her go.

They did this several more times, with Orphan never actually attacking, only catching and releasing. _Is she testing her, or just playing with her?_ With Orphan's mask covering her entire head, Tim couldn't even judge at her facial expression.

"That's enough Orphan." Red Robin said, and like a switch, Orphan twisted away, rolled, and was beside Tim, leaving the girl in blue standing alone. A moment later, Purple came stumbling into view.

"Who's your friend? I don't remember her from any of the papers." Red Robin turned to look at Purple.

"She is someone much more prepared than you two at this. You are impressive, but you really shouldn't be trying something so dangerous. Leave it to people who know what they are doing." Purple laughed.

"As long as people like these guys, or Cluemaster are running around causing trouble, those people too low to catch your attention. Then spoiler alert, we are still going to be out here."

"And thanks for the sparring lesson." Blue said with a smile at Orphan. "I have no idea what that was about, but you have some nice moves." _Sparring lesson..._Tim was distracted by this idea, for a moment before forcing himself back to what the girl in purple said.

"What does someone like you think they know about Cluemaster?" He asked. The girls shared a look, then turned back to Red Robin and Orphan.

"That maybe you should take a close look at a storage yard on McCullen and 53rd." Purple said before her and Blue turned and walked off into the night.

"Well that was new." Red Robin said, Orphan like usual made no reply.

"Come on." he continued. "Batman will probably want to hear about some more amateurs running around Gotham, he likes to keep a risk assessment file on them." And they too turned and disappeared into the night.


	2. Matches, Scratches and Angry Words

Chapter 2: Matches and Scratches, and Angry words

It was two days later when Batman discovered a tentative connection to the Joker case.

"Oracle are you there?"

"Surprising enough yes, You know how wild my nights usually are, looks like you caught me inbet-"

"How updated are your files on the six Joker murders?" Batman said, currently double checking lists of information on the Batcomputer.

"Just a minute let me bring up...Ok Ellen Matthews, Stephen Emmers, Patrick Varvol, Jessica Pew, Johnathan Klein, and Robert Noonan. All killed four days ago by the Joker. You found him, caught him blah blah blah. Normally the case would be closed but you told me to mark it is still open.

"I may have found something. Matthews, Noonan, and Pew all worked for former subsidiaries of Wayne Enterprises. Klein worked for Permatech, a company that currently is outsourced for carious medical and pharmaceutical chemicals. I'm still looking into Emmers and Esther bu-"

"-You think the connection is WE?

"It appears there is something there at least. Can you dig deeper? Check the company records, looks for other connections, maybe deals that fell through?"

"Yeah I can look into their lives. See what comes up. I'm guessing you have other area's you are going to look into then?"

"A few." Batman said, browsing through a list of contacts, and snitches located on the east end. "Patrick Esther spent time in Blackgate. He used to be a part of the East Side Fives."

"The harbor gang?" Oracle said in surprise.

"Exactly, he was a numbers runner. Black book accounting, money laundering. I don't know what if anything he might have to do with WE, but I know a few people to ask."

"Won't strong arming information out of someone this early tip off whomever might be higher up on the food chain?"

"That's why Batman wont be going to do the asking, Matches Malone will be."

"Matches... You haven't used that alias in almost six years. Before Tim for sure, maybe even before Jason came back." Oracle's voice came off as surprised, and wary.

"An easy story to sell, Malone spent time south for some petty assault or armed robbery. No one will think twice."

"I don't know Bruce." Oracle said, now sounding actually worried. "Maybe bring Tim or Dick along for backup, standby even."

"For a basic intelligence mission? I don't think I have to worry about trouble on a mission I would expect Damian to pull off single handily." Batman said, Oracle's worry was being mirrored by a touch of annoyance on his part.

"All I'm saying is be careful."

"I could do this job in my sleep Oracle. Contact me when you find something." He said before cutting the connection. Batman then brought up his files on Patrick "Matches" Malone. A deceased gang member who once ran with the Waterfront Mob, until Batman stole his identity and built a web of criminal connections and snitches. Even going so far as to allowing Matches to rise up and run the Waterfront Mob. It was an effective disguise, though Oracle did have a small point. It had been sometime since Matches Malone had been seen in Gotham._Would the five's respect Malone?_ It's possible several members didn't even know him. The Waterfront have become inactive for the most part since Matches disappeared. Batman made sure of that soon afterwards. _A test then, just to be sure._

The difficult part about becoming Matches Malone was applying the makeup himself. Batman usually let Alfred do it, but for this test to work, he would need to do it himself. Batman donned the usual pinstriped suit Matches preferred, as well as his sunglasses and obligatory matchstick. The makeup and prosthetics to change his face took some time to get perfect, which of course was followed by a few attempts to get the jersey accent down again. Soon enough Batman had become Matches Malone.

"Now to take it for a test drive." He said aloud to his mirror with a smirk. Matches dropped the sunglasses into place.

"The security of a place is only as good as the owner think it needs to be." Matches muttered to himself as he crept along the bushes that surrounded the mansion from the vast lawn. Which is why Matches preferred to rob rich people, they always figured themselves to be too important to be robbed. _Well in Gotham, everybody gets robbed, everybody._

He noticed lights on the south side of the house, so he crawled around to the north, looking for a side door. He found one better, a partially opened window on ground level. Stupid and careless. Matches thought with a smile as he opened the window and slid on in. The room was dark, only a small echo of light from the moon shown upon the mysteries and valuables around him. Matches turned on a small flashlight, and saw he was in some kind of kitchen. He began to quietly open a few cabinet doors, knowing those proverbial silver spoons were often real silverware, and also real silver.

He had only opened his second drawer when the lights suddenly came on and a voice rang out loud and authoritarian.

"Stop where you are thief, I am armed and will fire if you move." Matches looked up to see a thin man in a suit, grey hair and a small mustache. The man held what looked like a .45 automatic handgun in a steady hand, pointed directly at Matches head.

"I suggest you kneel on the ground and put your hands upon your head. My companion will then restrain you, before I alert the authorities. If you move in any other fashion, I shall open fire." Matches began to get down on his knees, noticing a young boy standing behind the butler, looking determined, and angry.

"Do what cha' got to do Jeeves." The boy moved forward only to be stopped when the man threw out an arm to stop him.

"Is that? Matches Malone before me?" The old man asked. Matches smiled.

"Surprised to see me Jeeves?" The butler lowered his gun.

"I say Master Bruce, you gave young Master Damian, and I quite a surprise sneaking in like that. I haven't see your Matches Malone alias since before Master Timothy joined the family...and did you know you set off nearly every alarm in the house?"

"Did you know you left a window open? Getting careless Alfred?" Alfred seemed almost to ruffle his feathers at the accusation,

"Hardly sir, I was merely airing out the room, we hardly use the second kitchen anymore. It was getting quite 'stuffy' I believe is the word."

"Well I had to see if I could still pull off Matches Alfred, breaking in here is safer for me than anywhere else. Damian, how did I do?" Damian stepped out from besides Alfred, the look of surprise he had quickly became one of boredom and exasperation.

"Adequate if unnecessary. Why would you need such simply tricks to get information?" Matches almost smiled at the boys tone of near disdain for the 'simple tricks.'

"To get information Master Damian." Alfred replied. "One cannot simply beat the answers out of everyone. The results are unreliable and it often creates an awful lot of noise." Matches smiled again.

"Up for dropping me off down by the docks Alfred?"

"Of course sir. " Alfred replied. "Just let me return my sidearm to...Hmm perhaps I will keep it on me until I return. In case some hooligan tries to steal the tires off the car."

The bar Matches chose to enter that night as the sky began to open up, was called Houston. It was fairly small, dark and in need of repair. A real dive bar where nothing more expensive than a shot of Jack Daniels had ever been ordered.

When Matches walked up to the bar and ordered a drink, he glanced around at the other patrons, matchstick moving back and forth around his lips as he did. He nodded at a couple of older men, ignoring the young ones completely. One man playing a game of pool by himself caught Matches eye, and he took a second look. Then he was sure.

Matches took his drink with him over too the table and set it down on the green, right next to the Que ball.

"Long time no see Eddie." The other man thew his questick to the floor before turning to Matches.

"What the fuck you doing buddy? Huh?" at 6'4" Eddie was a few inches taller than Matches and more than a bit heavier around the middle. Matches smirked up at him, moving his matchstick from one side of his mouth to the other.

"Easy Swing Eddie, you always did like to yell. I'm looking for Trevor, Fast talking Trevor? You remember him yeah?" Eddie paused, he was looking at Matches like he had never seen a man under six feet in his entire life.

"Matches? Matches fucking Malone? Is that you?"

"Live and in color." Matches said with a chuckle, spreading his arms out. "Ya miss me?"

Eddie grabbed Matches by his jacket and shoved him up against the nearest wall so hard it shook, and a framed picture of the bar some twenty years in the past nearly fell to the ground. This being the type of thing that happens now and again at Houston's. Not a single person so much as turned to see what was happening. Even when the door opened and two young men came in, not a one reacted to the old fat man bearing down on the man in a pinstriped suit and sunglasses.

"Malone I ought to make you eat that matchstick right before I beat the shit out of you." Eddie said loudly, spit flying from his mouth.

"Why the hostility Eddie boy?" Matches said only to be shoved against the wall once more.

"How about how last I saw you was right before Paul, Johnny, and half the Up Town Bangers got popped and sent to Blackgate. Then you disappear like oh maybe you got into witness protection or some such like that." Matches smiled, moving the matchstick once more.

"Please? Me a snitch? I spent five years down in North Carolina for a misunderstanding between some asshole's face and the edge of a bar. And now I'm home free I thought I'd say hi to some old friends. See what's changed."

"See what's changed yeah? Eddie said before spitting into Matches face and tossing him to the ground, "Boys!" He yelled out across the bar, who seemed to be paying much more attention at this point. As he called out, half the men in the bar jumped to their feet.

"This here is Matches Malone, he ran the Waterfront back in the day, before skipping town. Take him out back and show him what a cowardly snitch is worth." Three young men walked up and picked Matches off the floor.

"What a snitch is worth Eddie? Oh alright." Matches said before he spat his matchstick on the floor. "Let's do this then." Matches threw himself backwards with such force the men trying to hold him all lost balance, and everyone was thrown to the floor in a heap. Matches was the first one up and he came up swinging. The two new men that came to join the fight both caught a fist right in the face. One on the nose, the other right across the jaw. Matches tossed the latter man on the floor before kicking him hard in the ribs. He then proceeded to kick all the original threw young man in the faces, who were just now trying to get to their feet. A few more noses were broken as he kicked them, roaring like a wounded ox as he went. Now the only one left was standing alone, holding his own bloody nose, which was dripping down heavily past his chin.

"You get out boy, and tell the Waterfront that Matches is back." Matches bellowed. "And take your little hoods with ya!" He said aiming a kick at the men on the ground. "I'm talking to you too Hood." he yelled as he yanked a young man off a bar stool turning him around.

"Get out of here right now." Matches growled. The young man's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing and left quickly right before the five injured men stumbled their way out as well.

"Now Eddie." Matches said as he knelt to pick up his matchstick from the floor. "Let's talk about snitches, and old friends shall we?" Matches cracked his knuckles as he advanced upon a shaken Quick Swing Eddie.

Matches left the Houston ten minutes later, looking no less exerted had he simply just popped down for a couple of beers. Three blocks down he abruptly turned into an alley way where a familiar looking young man stood leaning up against the wall.

"Why did you follow me to that bar Red Hood?" Batman asked to the poorly disguised Jason Todd. Jason laughed.

"Because it was reckless-"

"-reckless is your department, I was efficient and calculated."

"It was reckless." Jason repeated. "And Oracle thought you could use some backup. How many times have you stressed to always have a backup plan, an escape route? Here I am." Batman shook his head

"The day I need advice on the things I taught all of you to do is the day I'll retire. Next time you shadow me without my permission I won't be so nice."

"What am I some Penguin thug? I'm on your side Matches." Jason said glaring up at Batman. The Dark Knight stepped forward until he was right up against Red Hood.

"You were wasting time. You and Oracle should understand that I know what I am doing." Jason didn't say anything, so Batman stepped away.

"When did you spot me?" Jason asked.

"As soon as Quick Swing called out to his men. You and the bar tender were the only ones who didn't turn their head. Even the few honest men in there turned to see what kind of trouble was about to start."

"Damn." Jason said shaking his head. "I should have thought of that. Guess I should spend more time in some bars."

"Don't apologize, be better." Batman said. " And while you're at it, I have a list of names I want you to check for me. See what relation they have to WE, and the rest of the six people the Joker murdered. Suit up."

Batman was removing the last of the Matches Malone disguise when Jason returned to the cave. He came in on his bike, veering around Robin and Red Robin who were sparring with katana and bo-staff, coming to a rest next to the batmobile.

"What did you find out?" Batman called out as Jason removed his red hood helmet.

"Nothing concrete. Fast Talking Trevor doesn't appear to be involved with any of the major gangs, and from what his friends near amusement mile said, they all steer clear of anything more technologically advanced than a Maserati. Wayne tech is too over their heads." Batman scowled.

"That is what I heard as well. Trevor didn't know of any work Patrick Esther had done with WE, legal or otherwise."

"So if Trevor says Esther's didn't have a Wayne Enterprises connection, and all Trevor's friends agree."

"Then it probably isn't there. Dammit." Batman banged his fist against the table. "There has to be something else, this is simply too clean for the Joker. It's like he was hired out as a hitman-

"-But Joker doesn't do hits for others." Jason finished frowning too. "Maybe that's the joke? It being too clean?"

"No leads?" Tim asked, coming up behind Jason. "Oracle said you were going to the docks undercover to gather info?" Batman turned and glared at them both.

"I'll have a talk with Oracle about unauthorized tails, she has no right to be sending you two anywhere you're not needed." Jason looked away, but Tim only continued to stare at Batman. "Jason get back to work on figuring out whatever Cluemaster is up to. I don't need that headache now with whatever the Joker is up to. Tim go see if Dick has anything more on the Penguin, if he's been smuggling guns for weeks something big is happening."

"Yes sir." Tim said.

"Alright." Jason sighed. "I got a lead on some storage yard Brown's been using."

"Storage yard?" Tim said turning to him with a frown. "Not on McCully and 53rd is it?" Jason shot Tim a look.

"How the hell did you figure that one out?" Jason asked. Tim looked over at Batman.

"Some kids chasing out drug dealers in Grants Park that Tim and Cassandra ran across the other night. They were dressed in costumes, pretending to be hero's. One of them mentioned Cluemaster was up to something in a storage yard at that location." Batman explained.

"Which means that girl really does know something about Cluemaster." Tim said. Batman nodded.

"It would appear so. Time take Cassandra and see what we can learn about these two girls. Update their files with everything you can learn, then I can decide what to do about them."

"They seemed pretty good for amateurs, are you thinking of training them?" Tim asked.

"I won't commit to that until I have more information." he said after a pause. "Tail them for now, afterwards I'll think of how we might want to make contact."

"What about Dick and Penguin?" Tim asked.

"I'll talk to Kate tomorrow, see if Batwoman can lend a hand."

"Oh that's right." Jason said with a smile. "Excited about your big double date tomorrow with Selina, Montoya, and Kate? Bruce Wayne taking not one, but three ladies out on the town?" His smiled turned nearly predatory. "Talk about a fun story to read about in the paper."

"Shit shit shit." Kate swore as she hopped around on one foot attempting to put her other boot on. She had decided to go with a comfortable pair of zip up black boots to match the strapless black dress she had on. She even put a few braids in her shoulder length red hair, and some light make up. All in all it was the most dressed up she ever got, and the most dressed up she had gotten for a date for as long as she could remember. Which was nice except she was running late. After she finished wrestling with her boots, she took one last fleeting look at herself in the mirror decided on an opinion of "Eh." and left the apartment quickly locking the door behind her.

"God I hope she see's sexy and sophisticated, and not hooker. Please God don't let her think I look like a hooker. Don't let the...cop think I look like a...shit." Kate shook her head with a groan before looking at her phone. She was already seven minutes behind schedule, which meant she definitely did not have time to change.

"Oh god I'm such a mess." Kate made it down to the floor of her apartment, and headed for the onsite garage. Thankfully it seemed like traffic was going to be decent tonight, a blessing in the always congested city that is Gotham. So Kate made good time in getting to Renee's place in only 40 minutes. Kate decided that though the theatre they were going to was actually much closer to Kate's apartment, and therefore it would make more sense for Renee to pick her up...was a conversation she would have another day. She was already taking the girl out on the town with her certified billionaire of a cousin. She figure also showcasing her loft apartment outside Gotham Heights would be for another date. _God she is so going to be overwhelmed, I am going to screw this up and she is going to bail...this is why Bruce dates super models._ Kate knocked on the apartment door, as she attempted to not look like a nervous wreck.

Renee answered it shortly, dressed in a form fitting black dress with red trim on the straps and down the sides, matched with a pair of heels that put her on equal height with Kate. She looked in a word, stunning.

"Uh...wow you look gorgeous!" Kate stammered out. The black and red dress set off very nicely against Renee's darker complexion, making her look exotic and...fiery.

"Thanks, I uh hoped the red might match well with your hair." Renee said with a small smile. "And I also had no idea what to wear to the theatre, I haven't seen a play since college." Renee's eyes traveled up and down Kate's form.

"You're looking good yourself. You know..." Renee moved forward and place a hand on Kate's shoulder, where goosebumps instantly formed. "I've only seen you in jeans and a jacket before. I had no idea you were so in shape." She said smiling as she gave Kate's triceps a small squeeze. Kate grinned.

"Girl's got to keep in shape right?" she said with a chuckle. Renee laughed.

"I guess so...So shall we? You said we were meeting your cousin there right?"

"Yes, and you can call him Bruce. I know you know who he is."

"Yeah sorry, not used to the whole celebrity everyone already knows your name thing." Renee said as she locked her apartment door and they began to move down the hall.

"Hey." Kate said suddenly drawing Renee's eyes back to her. "This isn't supposed to be a big thing. Just a chance for you to see what its all like, for me and other parts of my family." Kate smirked. "I'm just laying out all the cards so you know when to run away." Renee laughed again.

"Oh please, how scary can Bruce Wayne be?"

When they got to the theatre Kate handed over he keys to the valet, this being one of the few places left in Gotham where they still had valets. As she got the door for Renee, she noticed a few people already taking pictures of the two of them. _At least they'll be gone once we get inside._ Kate didn't see a mob of people circling anyone so she guessed Bruce and whomever he brought with him were inside already.

"Come on." Kate said offering her hand. "I think its warmer and more comfortable inside." Renee reached out and took Kate's hand, and after she left the car held on to it, interlocking their fingers. Her hand was warm in Kate's.

"You mean there's a bar yeah?" Renee asked with a grin.

"Most definitely." Kate said leading the two of them inside.

The place was grandeur bordering on ostentatious. Gold trimmed staircases, lion statues in every corner, and gargoyles over looking the crowds from the vaulted ceiling. It was French Gothic in Ancient Rome, a dark reflection of some sort of papal palace. Fittingly called Olympus.

"I think the bar is over there." Kate said pulling an agreeable Renee with her as she glanced around for Bruce. It didn't take long to find him. He was sitting at the bar facing them when they walked in, his date had her back to them so all Kate could see of her is that she had a dress on her with a scandalously low back line that looked painted on, and thin graceful features.

"I think I see my cousin. Lets go introduce you. " Kate said putting on a smile. Don't mess this up Bruce...

"Well here's my big introduction to society. Do I look ok?" Renee asked jokingly. Kate happy to not notice any real nerves grinned back.

"In a word? delectable." Renee's eyes flashed something Kate couldn't read, but enjoyed none the less, before she arrived next to Bruce and his date. She attempted to catch Bruce's eye, but it was no good. He was clearly too smitten with his date to pay attention to anything around him. Even his drink appeared ignored. Kate cleared her throat loudly, the couple turned towards them, Bruce with a confused yet cheerful smile; the woman with a look of barely contained boredom. That's when Kate recognized Bruce's date as Selina Kyle. Renee let out a breath of air too slight to be a gasp, while Kate had to remember not to break the woman's perfect cheek bones; as Kate Kane had nothing against Selina Kyle. Even if Batwoman did.

_Dammit Bruce! What were you thinking!?_

Kate struggled to keep her face passive, a struggle Bruce no doubt caught even if his air of relaxed nonchalance was so good Kate had to remind herself the affluent playboy publicly known to be late to his own birthday parties due to a private meeting with a trio of supermodels, was capable of breaking a person with his bare hands in over one hundred and twenty different ways. She still almost hit him.

"Kate! Glad you invited me to this, I'm already having a great time."

"I'm glad to hear it Bruce, and who is your lovely date this evening?"

"Oh? of course, Kate meet my date Selina Kyle, Selina this is my cousin Katherine Kane." Selina put forth a delicate hand and Kate held herself back from breaking her fingers. wondering idly if she did, would it be Selina who reacted, or Catwoman?

"Nice to meet you, I'm glad Bruce was able to find someone on such short notice."

"What can I say? Bruce was quick to catch me on a free evening. And I do love the theatre."

"And this is my date; Bruce, Selina say hello to Detective Renee Montoya, she works in GCPD's major crimes unit." Bruce beamed at her, while Selina gave Rene a small smile. Her eyes darting around the room. Oh seems Bruce didn't tell the kitty cat who else was coming to play.

"Don't let my job intimidate you." Renee said nodding to Selina who unlike Bruce didn't offer her a hand to shake. "I'm also really good at pool and jello shots."

"Well at least Bruce's cousin has good taste." Selina said, sounding quite genuine to Kate. 'Why don't you two order some drinks and we can go find out seats? I'm curious to take a look at the stage." With that Selina got up and after Kate and Renee's drinks had arrived, lead the way to their seats. Kate decided to simply ignore whatever games Bruce was playing tonight, and instead focus her attention on Renee.

Their seats were of course, right up front in the first row. Something that delighted Renee judging by the sound of approval she made when she saw them. Taking their seats, Bruce was at least kind enough to take Kate's left side, keeping her and Renee as far from Selina as possible. Kate though further angled her body to the right, and gave her full attention to her date.

The play was good, Shakespeare's The Winter's Tale, and Kate was happy to find out that Renee enjoyed a bit of hushed conversation when appropriate during the show. Allowing Kate and her to share a few jokes and personal bits of laughter. Then night was going exceedingly well Kate thought, especially when halfway through the second act, not long before intermission; Renee took Kate's hand in her and held it there.

During the intermission Renee and surprisingly Selina both excused themselves, leaving Kate and Bruce alone watching the stage crew move props around in preparation for the next scene.

"Just what in then hell do you think you are doing Bruce?" Kate demanded, attempting to keep her voice down as she turned to glare at her cousin.

"Whatever do you mean, I thought we were all having a wonderful-"

"Drop the shit."Kate hissed, tired of the overly cheerful act. Bruce's eyes hardened, and his entire demeanor seemed to tighten. When he spoke, it was no longer Bruce Wayne, but Batman.

"I wanted to keep an eye on Selina, see how she is coping with life back in Gotham."

"So you invite her to my date, with Renee? She's a freaking cop."

"Exactly, so Selina's reaction would be most telling at figuring out her plans."

"She seemed pissed." Kate pointed out. Batman nodded.

"Which isn't something Catwoman would have felt. Catwoman wouldn't care what others think about her. Selina is nervous and annoyed by Montoya's presence. But not actively attempting to leave. Her reputation is at stake and she is worried about it. It might be a good sign." Kate still glared at him.

"Next time just stalk her like you usually do. Do not bring your missions into my dates." Batman gave her a look not unlike a glare, with a mixture of disappointment.

"The mission always comes first Kate." he said.

"Not my mission, _your_ mission"

"And as long as you wear my symbol, or operate in my city you will follow my rules."

"Yeah?" Kate said. "We'll see about that." They didn't speak for the rest of the play.

"Well ladies I had a wonderful time, hearing the story of Perla-"

"-Perdita Bruce." Selina said with a sigh, and a roll of her eyes.

"Yes, well it was fine. and a pleasure to meet you Renee." Bruce said with a smile at her.

"Thank you Bruce, it was wonderful to meet you too." The four of them were standing outside the theatre, waiting on the valets, just out of earshot from the paparazzi who were furiously taking pictures, as they were held back by security. Kate's car was the first to arrive, which she was extremely thankful for.

"Oh and Katie?" Bruce called out as she was about to help Renee into the car. "Stop by the house this weekend if you can, I'm having most of the kids over and Alfred would love to see you."

"Kids?" Renee asked, confused. "I didn't know you had had children Bruce." Bruce laughed.

"Well-" He started before Kate interrupted him.

" He only has the one, technically. But he pulled an Angelina and Brad Pitt, and adopted a bunch of orphans over the years." Renee nodded before getting into the car.

"Kids with lives close to my own heart." Bruce replied with a sappy smile. Selina appeared to roll her eyes.

"I'll look into it Bruce, good night every one." Kate called out as she got into the car and started the engine.

"You know your cousin is odd, to say the least." Renee said hesitantly a few minutes later.

"Oh that really is the least insulting thing you could say about him. Don't spare my feelings when it comes to Bruce." Kate said, her eyes still on the road as a touch of bitterness slipped out.

"he just seems...well meaning, but shallow, and more than a little aloof. Like his date Selina, she's gorgeous but I don't know how much she actually likes him. And what does Bruce know about her, and her... past?" Kate wondered if this was Renee's way of feeling out if they knew about Selina being a felon not too long off probation.

"I don't think Bruce cares much about her past truthfully, and the feeling is probably the same for her." Kate turned to look at Renee, enjoying the beautiful, intelligent woman beside her who as of yet hasn't run away.

"Bruce Wayne doesn't care much for anything in this world Renee. But that's his business, I'm more interested in knowing more about you. Want to grab a drink?" Renee copied Kate's smile.

"Your place or mine?" She asked.


End file.
